Dance with my Father
by ethereal infernia
Summary: Uchiha Harusuke shares something about his parents... particularly with his dad. One shot.


A.N.: A one shot made out of my boredom… hey, no flamers allowed okay? Here's a suggestion, while you're reading this, you could listen to the song "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross. The song mentioned here is entitled "Dance with my Father" by Luther Vandross and I don't own it… duh.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

-----

Uchiha Harusuke…

That was the mixture of his father's name and his mother's favorite season. He was a healthy young boy almost identical to his father but he got some of his mother's traits like her attitude. But sometimes, his mother would just stare at him for one minute and then her lips would turn into a sad smile.

Harusuke was only seven when his father died. He had only been with him for seven years.

Until one faithful night, his dear father was taken away from him and his mother and they won't ever see him again… that was the night that he will never ever forget.

_**Flashback**_

_**There was an outbreak in Konoha, a war that had just been implemented between Konoha and Sound. Orochimaru was furious about Sasuke's disappearance and he was desperate to get him again and he made a plan that took years to finish.**_

_**Sakura was trying as hard as she could to protect her son. She was fighting off some ninjas and Harusuke, being as talented and as strong as his father, fought by her side. His father was nowhere to be found.**_

"_**Harusuke! Run!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed her son and carried him off. The Sound ninjas kept on following them until Sakura was forced to fight again. But Sakura made sure that he was just right behind her.**_

_**Harusuke felt helpless. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.**_

"_**Sharingan!" He mumbled making Sakura turn her head. Never had Harusuke activated his Sharingan since Sasuke was still teaching him how to activate him. It's a miracle how he activate it by himself. "Mom! Let me fight with you!"**_

_**Sakura shook her head. She felt proud of Harusuke though.**_

"_**No! It's too dangerous!" She yelled back, as she formed some hand seals. "Let me finish them! DOTON DORYUDAN!"**_

_**A dragon appeared from the earth and ate the surrounding ninjas. Sakura took advantage of the situation as she carried Harusuke again and ran to God knows where. Sakura panted as she looked right and left and ran again.**_

"_**We need to find your father Harusuke! Help me!" Sakura said as she ran faster. Sasuke and Harusuke had that certain bond… a bond which came in handy whenever Harusuke gets lost inside the village. Sasuke always finds him through that bond.**_

"_**He's southwest mom. Near our training area." Harusuke replied calmly. "He's still fighting."**_

"_**Good Harusuke." Sakura said as she performed hand seals. "Let's teleport!"**_

_**POOF!**_

_**POOF!**_

_**Sasuke turned his head only to find his panting wife and his ever so handsome son. His eyes widened.**_

"_**Sakura! Harusuke! What the heck are you two doing here!" He yelled furiously as he killed one ninja. Sakura smiled as she pointed Harusuke. Sasuke looked at his son and found out that his eyes were colored red.**_

"_**He…"**_

"_**He activated it earlier." Sakura said as she slightly gasped. "Sasuke-kun! Look out!"**_

_**Sakura threw a bunch of kunai's as Sasuke dodged it and it hit the ninja on his back instead. More ninjas came and Sasuke was forced to fight again. Harusuke could clearly see his uncle Naruto and his auntie Hinata fighting in a distance.**_

"_**Harusuke, do the technique that your dad taught—"**_

_**  
"My, my Sasuke… it's been years." A ghostly like voice made the trio stop. Sakura held Harusuke closer because she knew what was coming. Sasuke immediately went by his family to protect them.**_

"_**Listen, Sakura, get out of here." He hissed. "You could get killed."**_

"_**No!" Sakura hesitated, shaking her head. "I can't leave with you with Orochimaru! You'll die!"**_

_**Sasuke looked at her.**_

"_**Do you wanna risk Harusuke!"**_

_**Sakura gasped and she wasn't able to talk back. Sasuke sighed as he turned to her. **_

"_**Sakura, Harusuke, go and hide somewhere safe okay? I'll just follow you… I promise." Sasuke re assured them. Sakura started to have tears in her eyes as she shook her head again.**_

"_**Sasuke-kun… I… I don't want to lose you again!"**_

_**Sasuke hugged her as he planted a kiss on her forehead and he did the same to his son. He then patted Harusuke on the forehead.**_

"_**Take care of your mom for me."**_

_**And Harusuke was forced to perform a teleportation jutsu and they ended up in their household basement. That was the safest place that he could think of since it was made for them in case of any war or attack.**_

_**Sakura fell to her knees as she hugged Harusuke.**_

"_**Mom…"**_

"**_Harusuke, help me pray for your father." Sakura said. "Please…"_**

_**Harusuke nodded as they prayed. He could remember the note Sasuke left on his pillow when he woke up this morning. He usually leaves a note for him whenever he leaves for work.**_

"_**Harusuke, I both love you… and please be a good boy and take care of your mom."**_

_**And he didn't know…**_

_**That… that certain note…**_

_**Would be the last.**_

_**His father indeed died. He died because Orochimaru used the curse against him. Tsunade brought the body in the hospital and she showed it to Sakura herself. Harusuke wasn't allowed to go inside the morgue. **_

_**But he could hear his mother screaming for her father's name. For him to come back… for him… to fulfill his promise.**_

_**All he could do was close his eyes and cry his eyes out that night.**_

_**End of Flashback**_

Harusuke's POV:

I could clearly remember the time when dad would tell me to go to sleep and I would just obey. But there's this one night when I peeked out of my bedroom door and saw my mom and dad dancing on the middle of the living room, swaying in a slow song, even when it was quiet. My dad kept on mumbling something to my mom which made her giggle. Oh how I missed mom's giggles.

Mom was happy with him… very happy. And dad too! They were both contented with each other and they loved me very much. Dad would dance with me and my mom and spin me around until I grow tired and fall asleep. Then he would carry me up the stairs and into my bed. They would kiss me on the forehead and say good night. Indeed I was lucky because I knew I was loved.

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
And I knew for sure I was loved_

My dad was cold outside, but when he comes back home, he kisses me and my mom and then he would wrap his arms around my mom's waist. After that he would ask me about my grades and we would play ninja style for a while, even though it annoys the heck out of mom since he run around the house. How I missed hearing mom's scolding and dad's laughter.

When mom wants me to do something, I immediately cry and whine. Yep, that was one of my differences with my dad.

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
How I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

Dad was strong, but I was not. Whenever I cry because I really didn't want to do it, I would run to my dad and he would immediately make me laugh. It was a sort of routine, and I could still remember one of his jokes that made me roll around the floor. It still makes me laugh. And then, I don't know how he does it but after that he could make me do what my mom wants me to do.

_When I and my mother would disagree  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

My dad was amazing, he was one of the best ninjas and I greatly idolize him. Konoha mourned with us on his funeral. And mom was crying hysterically and all uncle Naruto could do was comfort her. Kakashi-sensei was not crying but his eyes were wet with tears. He was his student after all. Oh if I could just see his father again…

There was this time when dad left me his necklace. There were two necklaces with the Uchiha Symbol. One to him and one to my mom. But he left it on my pillow when he left the morning before he died. I never imagined he'd be gone from me forever.

_Later that night when I was asleep  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
'cause I'd love, love, love  
To dance with my father again_

I got out of bed and out of my room. I sneaked on the hallway and heard some voices coming from mom's room. Her door was slightly ajar so one thin line of light was seen on the hallway and I was curious so I sneaked in.

I could clearly hear my mother crying. She was on the foot of their bed, crying her eyes out while staring at their wedding picture. She does this every single day.

And he prays for her every single night.

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
I pray for her even more than me  
I pray for her even more than me  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
_

"Sasuke-kun…" I could hear her say. Damn, my heart sank. Dad was making mom suffer. And I was also suffering. Oh how mom wished that she could dance with my father again… that was their routine every single night. He would go to sleep and they would dance till they grow tired.

_But could you send back the only man she loved  
I know you don't do it usually  
But dear lord she's dying  
To dance with my father again  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

I leaned on the wall and closed my eyes. If I could just make mom happy…

"Harusuke?" Mom's voice sounded as I turned around and opened the door. "How long have you been there?"

Harusuke just placed his hand firmly on the doorknob and stared at her.

"Mom… you're crying again."

Mom shook her head. She then beckoned me to go nearer as I obeyed and stopped in front of her. It was then my mom broke down and hugged me.

"Oh how I miss your father Harusuke…" Mom whispered. "Thank God he left a remembrance."

I couldn't hold it in much longer as I cried and hugged her back.

'_Kami-sama… I know I'm asking to much… but please… she's dying…'_

"Mom…"

'_To dance with my father again.'_

------

A.N.: What do you guys think? No flamers allowed! Review!


End file.
